Time is of the essence
by Shield Sword
Summary: When Rory touches something he shouldn't, he finds himself doing everything he can to make sure his family wins Nationals and his dads stay together. Future!Rory. Rated T for mild swearing and sexual innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Time is of the Essence

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, it's unbetaed. But please review, any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Disclaimer: No one from Glee belongs to me, they are the property of RIB I am merely using them for a fanfic.

Rory Hummel-Anderson sighed was relaxing on a field near his home, life was perfect. He had the best dads in the world (yes he has two) who loved him and spoiled him though he'd never admit it! His dad was a famous Broadway actor with five Tonys and also a successful fashion line under his belt while his papa was a professional singer who had melted the hearts of millions with his crooning and they still looked like they were in their twenties to boot.

Rory had of course inherited the talent of his fathers and his glee club was even going to Nationals this year in Hawaii!

"Rory!" His dad called out to him, he looked up to see his elegantly coiffed father waving to him.

"Yeah Da?" Rory called back, he had picked up an Irish accent due to them spending a month there while his dad was giving a soul-stopping year-long stint as Curly in Oklahoma! at West End, both his dads thought the accent adorable.

"We're heading to your Auntie Tana's and Aunt Brittany's for the annual barbeque! Come on!" His Papa shouted.

Rory smiled happily, he loved his aunts, probably because they were two married women the way his dads were two married men. If there was anything close to mama bear that Rory had it was his Aunt Santana, the most aggressive of his six aunts.

And though he had many people that he called his aunts and uncles, much to his relief none of them were actually related except his uncle Finn who was the stepbrother of his dad, and his wife Aunt Rachel who had been his very first vocal coach aside from his fathers of course!

Dr. Pierce-Lopez opened the door and graciously greeted his dads as Lady Lips and his boy toy which they both good naturedly laughed off having long since learned that her bitchy words were not meant to be taken seriously and the nicknames were a sign of endearment. She then greeted Rory and patted his head while giving him a candy, which his dad didn't approve of. His Aunt Brittany then came in and eagerly hugged her favorite "dolphins" and then asked if they exchanged Rory for a leprechaun because of his recently acquired accent.

When they went outside everyone was there and soon he was being told how handsome he had become by his Aunts Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes, and asked to play soccer (he had gotten used to calling it football in England and Ireland) with his Uncles Finn, Puck, Mike, and Sam while Uncle Artie was goalie for obvious reasons. They then sat down for wieners, Aunt Rachel having tofurkey of course. They then suggested that Rory go get scattergories from the basement so they could all play. Rory sighed with a huge grin on his face, yes life was perfect.

As he went down into the basement he noticed something strange blinking a red light so he decided to investigate but the moment he touched the thing he suddenly felt whalloped like from a mallet.

The moment he woke he knew something was wrong, first of all he was outside, and second of all it was not New York. He got off from the grass after realizing he woke up in some sort of park he then walked into the unfamiliar streets when he soon saw a newspaper vending machine with the front page proclaiming it as the Lima Times.

Wait. Lima, as in Lima, Ohio? Where his dads grew up?

He then zeroed in on the date: Oct. 1, 2011.

Oh. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Time is of the essence

Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is going to be the first real chapter, and there is going to be a little bit of Sugar in it so I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee so don't sue.

Rory was hyperventilating. Here he was in the town where his dads grew up, in the year that if he remembered correctly was Dad's senior year, and Papa's junior year and he had no clue what to do or where to go. He walked as if he was sleepwalking to the curve when he was pulled by two arms into an alley that had two people in it, one being the owner of the pair of arms that pulled him.

He attempted to scream but one of the hand was on his mouth as he was shushed violently by the person "Shhhhhhhh! It's me! Sugar!" she said.

"Sugar?" Rory finally had his mouth uncovered and looked at the two people, one of them was indeed his childhood friend Sugar Pierce-Lopez, admittedly he wondered where she was, because she seemed to not be at the barbeque, the other was a tall well dressed man who he didn't recognize.

"What the hell happened?" Rory asked.

"You touched Mom's time machine" Sugar said succinctly.

"I always thought that was just your mom being your mom" Rory said confused.

"Nope! She really did make a time machine" Sugar said matter-of-factly not seeming realize the gravity of the situation.

"So how are we supposed to get back to our time?" Rory asked exasperated with her.

"Don't worry it will take us back when we are done with our mission I've been here for a month, I think we're supposed to get our parents together or something" Sugar said, not paying attention to Rory's look of sheer disbelief.

"And who's this?" Rory asked gesturing to the tall man who had remained silently.

The man then stepped forward with his hand out to be shaked "Yes I'm Al Motta of Motta's Pianos" he said as Rory shook his hand.

"And time machines" he whispered and gave Rory a wink.

"He's pretending to be my daddy!" Sugar said bubbly "And his place is also where Mom got her parts from!"

"Since you've got that ridiculous accent, we've come up with the perfect cover story for you! You're Rory Flanagan from Ireland and are going to be staying at the Pierce household, they are going to pick you up on Sunday and you start at McKinley on Monday" she continued.

"Wait! I'm staying with your mom?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Well yes, you know how she is. She needs extra looking after, though Mami does pick up the slack" Sugar said.

Rory didn't know what he was getting into.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry! I've neglected this fic, I've had a lot of emotional turmoil in my personal life recently, but here's the new chapter! I'm going to be going to Disneyland for my dad's birthday this weekend though technically it was today so this is to make sure I have a chapter for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Sugar revealed that she and Al had rigged it so that the Pierces had won a fake contest to host a foreign exchange student from Ireland and that he'd meet them at the airport the next day.

She also brought him up to speed on what was going on at McKinley.

"So let's me get this straight" Rory began staring at her incredulously "You pretended to be a bad singer and using our old game so that you can pretend to have self-diagnosed Asberger's in order insult people so that you would be rejected so that you could bring Shelby back here in order to create a new glee club to maneuver Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck back towards each other with Beth's return, and also to show that everybody needs a solo? And now Mercedes has defected to your club?" Rory was not sure how the hell Sugar became such a good schemer.

Sugar nodded her head "And I need you to maneuver Mom and Mami into joining. I want to make sure they are together and stay together! Mami is still in the closet and I'm hoping to do something about that!"

Rory shook his head "Why should I do this?"

Sugar smiled at him deviously "You want to go home don't you?"

Rory's eyes widened and sigh, nodding his head "Ok I'll do it."

The next day he was at the airport, Sugar, having been taught by Aunt Santana how to make forgeries, created a fake plane ticket for him as "proof" that he had flown as he left the terminal to where the Pierces were meant to pick him up as he walked towards where people had cards up for the people they were waiting for when he saw a family that was blonde and looked chipper. When he looked at the he was shocked. Holy God! It was Aunt Brittany, but a hot teenage Aunt Brittany in a tight Cheerios uniform holding up a sign adorably misspelling leprechaun. He smiled and couldn't help but grin as he walked towards them.

"Are you my leprechaun?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"That's right my name's Rory" Rory said unable to keep the smile off his face staring at his hot teenage aunt.

Aunt Brittany squealed happily and clapped her hands and said "Mom, Dad the leprechaun's here! Let's take him home!"

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce gave each other a look and nodded, they were both scientists and sometime wondered how Brittany ended up being, well the way she is.

While in the car Aunt Brittany whispered to Rory explaining "Mom and Dad can't see you only I can!"

Rory smiled at her nodding his head, he'd even agree that the square root of four is rainbows if she said so. When they got to her house he was dragged to her room and was promptly introduced to Lord Tubbington, an extremely obese cat.

She then grabbed his and staring right at him with a serious expression on her face, "Leprechauns are like genies and grant three wishes right?" she asked him.

Sometimes he wondered how Aunt Brittany came up with all of this stuff but he just smiled and said "That's right."

"Good!" Aunt Brittany smiled brightly "And if you grant all three of my wishes I might let you have access to **my** pot of gold!"

Oh. My. God. Did Aunt Brittany just offer to take his virginity? Yes! Yes! Yes! True, he needed to make sure that he didn't ruin the timestream but Brittany had had sex with many guys, it's not like she would care about one more, and he doubted that he would get her pregnant. Then there was Aunt Santana, that would be scary, he just hoped he could grant all three of the wishes before Aunt Santana forced him to really back off, and hey what better way to pressure them into joining the second glee club than jealousy? What could go wrong?


End file.
